There's No Life After You
by SamSam The Sammy Sam
Summary: "What life am I after?" The life I am after is a life with her filled with love, laughter and happiness. All I wanted was to be with her. "There is no life after her. I can't live the life I want without her or there's on life after her." Inspired by the song "Life After You" By: Daughtry Hope you like it!


**Hey Everyone! This is SamSam92 again with a another one shot!^^ Yay! This is my first Jack X Carly (Scoopshipping) one shot. I hope you everyone likes it.  
**

**Thanks to all who favorite/reviewed my other stories! I really appreciate it!:)  
**

**Now onto the story! Enjoy!  
**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or the song._  
**

* * *

**There's No Life After You**

"_Life After You" By: Daughtry_

_Ten miles from town and I just broke down  
Spittin' out smoke on the side of the road  
I'm out here alone just tryin' to get home  
To tell you I was wrong but you already know_

Neo Domino City the place I saw her Carly Nagisa. I'm driving on a dirt road that heads towards Neo Domino City and suddenly a loud clacking noise coming from the engine.

_"Not now! I still have ten miles to go!" _I thought to myself as I steer my car to the side of the road. The car stops and smoke rises from under the hood.

I walk out of the car. I lift up the hood and a burst of steam hits me in the face.

"Damn it! You piece of shit car!" I curse out loud and then kicking the bumper. I walk around and lean against the passenger side door. Flashes of her begin to flash through my mind. "I'm sorry Carly for all those things I shouldn't have said. I'm sorry Carly! I'm sorry!" my fist clenches and tears slowly fall from my face. Flashes of her continue roll through my mind.

I wipe away the tears from my eyes and I started to run. _"I'm coming for you Carly."_

_Believe me I won't stop at nothin'_

_To see you so I've started runnin'_

_All that I'm after is a life full of laughter  
As long as I'm laughin' with you  
I'm thinkin' that all that still matters is love ever after  
After the life we've been through  
'Cause I know there's no life after you_

_Last time we talked, the night that I walked  
Burns like an iron in the back of my mind  
I must've been high to say you and I  
Weren't meant to be and just wastin' my tim_e

Thoughts of her ran through my mind as I run. One memory stuck out to me the most. It was I told her that we weren't met to be with each other. I remember seeing tears run down her face and then her lips saying why? And then she turns and runs away. I called her name but she continued to run.

_Oh, why did I ever doubt you?  
You know I would die here without you_

_"What the hell was I thinking saying that to her after all that been through together?" _ Thinking that thought as I ran.

Something she said stuck out to me before she ran from me. _"What kind of life are you after Jack?" _ That thought has always repeated in the back of my mind.

"What life am I after?" I said to myself. I continued to run. I think about _"What life am I after?" _The life I am after is a life with her filled with love, laughter and happiness. All I wanted was to be with her. _"There is no life after her. I can't live the life I want without her or there's on life after her." _

_All that I'm after is a life full of laughter  
As long as I'm laughin' with you  
I'm thinkin' that all that still matters is love ever after  
After the life we've been through  
'Cause I know there's no life after you_

I continue to run. The city gets closer and closer as I run towards it. Without noticing I stumble over a rock. I hit the ground. I quickly rise back to my feet and continued to run. I feel something warm trailing down my face but I don't pay any attention to it.

_"Nothing will stop me from seeing her. Not anything."_

I started to feel a bit dizzy but I still continued to run. I know what life I'm after and nothing will stop me. I run into the city. Everything was still the same and still on its place. Quickly looking around for her to find her and tell her I'm sorry. I look all over the city still not finding her.

_"Where could she be?" _standing in on the curb of a sidewalk. I think of one last place. Where I could possibly find her? _"That's it her apartment!" _I quickly run towards the direction of her apartment.

I managed to find her apartment building then I remember her apartment number. I run up some stairs to the third floor of the building. I find her apartment. I ring the doorbell and slowly catching my breath and filling a bit dizzy.

The door opens and reveals her heart angel like face. She had a surprised expression on her face.

"Jack." after she said that there was nothing but silence. "What are you doing here?" she said breaking the silence.

I'm still catching my breath. My head was throbbing and I felt even dizzier. "I'm...sorry Carly." taking in deep breaths.

"What? Sorry for what Jack?" her expression went from surprised to angry and confused.

"I'm sorry for what I said that night. Saying that weren't meet to be. I'm sorry…" I place my hands and knees on the ground and the blood dripping on the ground making little spots of blood on the ground.

She kneels down on the ground. She places her hand on my head. "I forgave you a long time ago Jack." she said with a smile.

I look up at her. I see the smile on her face. "What?" I looked up at her confused on she just said. _"She's already forgave me?" _I thought.

"Jack I've already forgiven you for that night. I knew you had to say that to me so I would let you go and you could let me go." tears were steadily coming out of her eyes.

"No Carly. I shouldn't have said that to you."

"What? Now I'm confused."

_You and I, right or wrong, there's no other one  
After this time I spent alone  
It's hard to believe that a man with sight could be so blind  
Thinkin' 'bout the better times, must've been outta my mind  
So I'm runnin' back to tell you_

All that I'm after is a life full of laughter  
Without you God knows what I'd do, yeah

"When I said that to you I was lost and confused on what kind of life I was after. Now I know what I'm after and that's you Carly. To have a life filled with love, laughter and happiness." looking into her eyes. The beautiful aquamarine eyes I have missed looking into.

"Jack, that's what I want as well. A life filled love, laughter and happiness. To be with you." tears fell from her eyes.

I take off my right hand glove and place my on her face. I whip her tears away from her eyes. She puts one hand on top of mine and grabs my wrist with the other. We looked into each others eyes.

"I'm glad you back to me Jack."

"I'm glad you stayed and waited for me." I leaned in and planted a gentle kiss on her lips.

I pulled away and looked into her eyes and her eyes looking into mine.

"I've missed doing that." whipping the remaining tears from her eyes.

"So have I."

She gently placed her lips on mine returning the kiss. I kiss her again. Our lips slowly move away from one another.

"I love you Carly."

"I love you too Jack."

Our lips touch again and then move away again. We both rise to our feet and walk into the apartment and closing the door behind us. Now All that I'm after is a life full of laughter.

_As long as I'm laughin' with you  
I'm thinkin' 'bout all that still matters is love ever after  
After the life we've been through, yeah I__ got the life I was after._

_Know there's no life after you (Repeated)_

_Yeah_

~_**The End**_~

* * *

**Sorry if was kinda rushed through.^^' This story was originally intended for Faithshipping but the story fit Scoopshipping better. If everyone agrees?**

**Well I hope you enjoyed my first Scoopshipping story. Please review!^^**

**Peace Out!**

**-SamSam92**


End file.
